Back From the Pit
by SICSDS
Summary: Charlotte Mathews Charlie , Bobby Singer's niece sold her soul to get her sister, Daniella Mathews Danny back.


**Mathews Family:**

**Father: Jared Mathews**

_Born:_ 18 September 1953

_Died: _23 July 2004

_Occupation:_ Doctor / Hunter(became a hunter after his wife gets possessed by a demon and dies in 1986.)

_Hair:_ Blond

_Eyes:_ Brown

_Hight:_ 6'2''

Status: Dead (Killed by Kimaris a Demon in 2004)

**Mother: Andrea Singer Mathews**

_Born:_26 April 1954

_Died: 2_ May 1986

_Occupation:_ Religious Studies Professor at Yale

_Hair:_ Brown

_Eyes:_ Blue-green

_Hight:_ 5'7''

Status: Dead (Died after she gets possessed by the demon Kimaris in 1986.)

**Oldest Child: Charlotte Mathews (Charlie)**

Age: 29

_Sex: _Female

_Born:_ 31 October 1979

_Died:_15 March 2008 (Sold her soul at a cross roads to bring her sister back to life after a demon killed her.)

_Occupation:_ Hunter

_Hair:_ Brown

_Eyes:_ Blue-green

_Hight:_ 5'9''

_Birth City:_ New Haven, Connecticut

**Youngest Child: Daniella Mathews (Danny)**

Youngest of the Mathews twins. 23 years old. Died at the hands of a demon. Brought back to live by a deal made by her sister.

_Sex:_ Female

_Born:_ 14 February 1984

_Died:_ 15 September 2007

_Occupation:_ College Student / Hunter (Raised as a Hunter by her father, but left to go to Yale to study pre-med, with Jared's blessing. Dropped out after fathers death to join Charlie on the road.)

_Hair:_ Blond

_Eyes:_ Brown

Hight: 5'3''

_Birth City:_ New Haven, Connecticut

_Chapter 1: They are coming_

_Near Pontiac, Illinois_

Daniella Mathews looks up at her sister, Charlotte in shock. She can not believe what her sister had been hiding from her these past six months.

"One hour? That all you got left?"

"Danny... Yeah thats it."

Charlie can see the pain and anger in her baby sisters eyes. It rips her heart apart. She never wanted to hurt her.

"You had no right Charlie! How could you do this to me? You sell your soul to bring me back... Then you don't even tell me."

"If I told you six months ago, you would have tried to get me out of the deal."

"So?"

"So, Danny, I try to get out of the deal, you drop dead. The deal was simple. I get you back and I get six months with you. I try to break the deal, you die and I get dragged to hell early. That was the deal."

Danny feels the tears in her eyes, but just this once she allows them to fall.

"How could you make that deal?"

Charlie shake her head and remember the day her sister died. She remembers the pain and sorrow she felt.

"I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist."

Danny's head snap up as she stare at her sister in disbelieve.

"And now I live with out you."

"Thats the idea."

Danny feels like she could kill her sister right at that moment. How dare she be so never minded about dieing.

"You are selfish, you thought of no one, but your self when you made that deal."

"You listen to me Danny, because I am only saying this once. You weren't suppose to die. I was the one that had to die. The damn demon came after me and if you stayed put when I told you to I'd be dead right now. So I just put things into the right order. And yes, I was selfish. I earned the right to be selfish. I gave everything and more to this family."

Danny looks up at her sister and finally realize there is no way out of this. Her sister is going to be dragged to hell and no one could stop it.

"Danny I love you..."

Charlie nearly choke on the tears in the back of her throat, but she hides them from her sister.

"Go to Uncle Bobby's. Tell him what happened. I have to go now. Bye Kiddo."

"Charlie! No! I am not leaving you."

"Danny, you have to. I can here the hell hounds, their already here and I don't want you to see this. Take care of my car and remember what you were taught. Go back to school. Have a live and be safe. Head for Bobby's. Now go."

Charlie push her sister towards the bleu 67 Impala and turned away. She walks into the woods and wait for the hellhounds to come and get her. In the distance she hears her car drive away. For the first time in her life Charlie feels at peace. She knows where she is going and it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is the Danny and she is alive.

Twenty minutes later Danny turns the car around and head back to where she last saw Charlie. At Charlie's last location she gets out of the car and walk into the woods. It takes her five minutes to find Charlies trail and she follows it. She finds Charlie just in time to see the invisible hellhound tear her apart. She runs to her sister, but it's to late. Charlie Mathews, one of the greatest hunters that ever lived is dead. Danny collapses on to her sisters body and sob . When she finally calms down a bit she phones Bobby Singer.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah, Danny."

"Did you know?"

"Know what girl?"

Danny feel anger well up in her. If Bobby knew he had no right to keep it from her.

"About Charlies deal. Did you know?!"

"Girl, I'm not following you. Are you telling me Charlie made a deal?"

"Yes, she sold her soul for me ."

"Let me talk to her Danny. Now!"

Danny hear the anger and disappointment in her uncle's voice.

"You can't talk to her. Her bill came due at midnight. She's dead."

Danny give Bobby her location and stared at Charlie's corps. She places her arms around her sister and cries. Bobby is just two hours away.

Bobby Singer is a hard man, but when he sees his niece's body ripped apart he feels another piece of his hart die. He had known these kids since they were babies. Charlie, such a beautiful girl. The spitting image of her mother, his sister, laid dead. Her chest is ripped open and he knows she is in hell.

"Danny what happened?"

"Six months ago, we went after a demon in West Texas, it was a trap. His name was Kimaris. His the one that killed Jack Harold, Charlies boyfriend two years ago. When she figured out it was trap and who was responsible, she was hell bend on going after him alone and ditched me at the motel. I followed her and the demon got the drop on me. He hurt me badly, or so I thought until about three hours ago. Charlie told me the demon didn't just hurt me. It killed me, while she had to watch."

"What happened then?"

"After Kimaris killed Dad, Charlie looked for a way to kill him. Not just send him to hell. She found out about The Colt, but after Azazel it was useless, so about year ago she found what she was looking for. She flew to Japan and got a samurai sword. The legend goes that the sword was crafted for a warrior by a master blacksmith in 1707 and blessed by Seven monks for seven days. The warrior was a hunter like us. This sword can kill anything and she killed Kimaris with it. After he was dead she took my body to an abandoned house. She patched my wounds up and then went to a cross roads. She brought me back... and got six months... Should she try to get out of the deal I drop dead and she gets dragged to hell..."

Danny brakes down at the end of her story.

"She never said anything to you?"

"No, Danny. Not a word. I noticed she was different the last time I saw her, but I thought she was just tired. She's been hunting non stop for months, now I know why."

Bobby walks over to his nieces body and he felt tears in his eyes. The girl he thought of as a daughter is dead.

At Danny's instance they buried Charlie on the spot she died. Danny kept saying that she will find a way to bring her sister back. Afterwards they drove back to Bobby's house in South Dakota. Two weeks later Danny left. She told Bobby she was going to go back to school to become a doctor, since it was Charlies last wish. In the two weeks Danny was there she looked into a hundred different ways to bring her sister back. Bobby knew Danny would never stop looking but he also understood that she would need time to deal with her sisters death. Bobby tried to deal with the death as fast as possible and move on. He buried himself in work. He had another deal on his mind that needed to be broken.

**Authors Note:**

**Please review. This was just an idea I've had for a while.**


End file.
